total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Elimination
Elimination is the process in the Total Drama series where a contestant is removed from the competition, often occurring after they are voted for by the other members of their team or merged contestants. .]] Eliminations usually occur at Campfire Ceremonies, in which Chris McLean or Chef Hatchet hands out Marshmallows to the contestants to are safe, and whoever doesn't receive a Marshmallow is eliminated. Sometimes, there is no Campfire Ceremony and there is not symbol of Immunity given to the contestants. Generally, Campfire Ceremonies take place after Nightfall. According to Chris McLean, when a contestant is eliminated and been shot out of the Arrow of Shame, or walk down the Dock of Shame, the contestant may not ever return to the Island. However, Chris lied as Lindsay returned in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as an intern for his uses. On season two the elimination ceremony takes places in a campfire ceremony as well, but instead of marshmallow everyone is awarded with Gilded Chris Statues. As well is stated the contestant may not ever return, but this is later forgiven due to Ezekiel returning due to a early twist. So far, there is only three contestants in Total Drama Roleplay history ever, to quit the competition. This contestants being Duncan in Final Four Face Off! He quit due to knowing he will already be eliminated in the same episode he quited in. Another one being Sky in The Magnificent 8 Cowboys. She quit due to Scott being voted out and she wanting to solve their conflict after the betrayal on season 1. And the last being Owen in 2014: A Toxic Owen because he wanted to do something "dramatic." Also, there is only one contestant in Total Drama Roleplay history to be auto-eliminated by another contestant choosing who to send home. This power was rewarded to Cameron in Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, and he eliminated Tyler in Final Four Face Off! ☀ Total Drama Returns to the Island Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Gallery |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= DaveisEliminated.png|Dave is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Trials and Triva-lations. SameyisEliminated.png|Samey is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Volleybrawl. LeshawnaisEliminated.png|Leshawna is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Starting Off on Humble Beginnings. DawnisEliminated.png|Dawn is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train. ScottisEliminated.png|Scott is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Topple on the Luck Players. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Scarlett is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame in Relay Feelings Speed Fast. HeatherisEliminated.png|Heather is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. LindsayisEliminated.png|Lindsay is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Puzzle Riot. CourtneyAndGwenareEliminated.png|Courtney and Gwen are eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Korean Teaching or Learning. CodyisEliminated.png|Cody is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Supreme Chef Auto. NoahisEliminated.png|Noah is eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze. DuncanAndTylerareEliminated.png|Duncan and Tyler are eliminated by the Boat of Losers in Final Four Face Off!. SkyWinsTheMillionDollars.png|Sky wins Total Drama Returns to the Island. |-| Total Drama Wild West= DaveEliminated.png|Dave is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in A Wild Western Introduction. CourtneyEliminated.png|Courtney is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in Dancing With Cowboys. EzekielEliminated.png|Ezekiel is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in 3:10 to the Horse of Losers. TylerEliminationHorse.png|Tyler is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in Western Tough for the Polocrossie. SierraEliminationHorse.png|Sierra is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous. EllaEliminationHorse.png|Ella and Ezekiel are eliminated by the Horse of Losers in The Wild Bunch of Losers. JoEliminationHorse.png|Jo is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in Serpent Showdown. NoahEliminationHorse.png|Dakota and Noah are eliminated by the Horse of Losers in Red Dead Mergiton. HeatherEliminationHorse.png|Heather is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!. SkyisEliminated.png|Sky is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in The Magnificent 8 Cowboys. SugarSameyHorse.png|Samey and Sugar are eliminated by the Horse of Losers in Yodelayhee...Who?. KatieHorse.png|Katie is eliminated by the Horse of Losers in The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders. CodyHorse.png|The Aftermath studio shows a clip of Cody getting onto the Horse of Losers in Aftermath: The Unlimited. DuncanWinsSkycongratulates.png|Duncan wins Total Drama Wild West. |-| Total Drama Around the World= MikeByeBye.png|Mike is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Let's Have a World Tour!. IzzyByeBye.png|Izzy is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in The Great Chinese Race. StaciByeBye.png|Staci is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Egyptian Torture. ElimEva.png|Eva is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Korean Pop Quizzing. BrickDropofShame.png|Brick is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Icey Antarctica. Byebyeharold.png|Harold is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Jamaica Man!. TrentOutOfTDAW.png|Trent is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Indian Dance. SadieShockedAboutElimination.png|Sadie is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Australian Rivals. ZoeyOutOfTDAW.png|Zoey is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in Aloha, Merge!. BridgetteDropofShame.png|Bridgette is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in African Safari. AlejandroEvaDropofShame.png|Eva and Alejandro are eliminated by the Drop of Shame in London the Ripper. LightningRemoved.png|Lightning is removed from the game in Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out. GeoffOutOfTDAW.png|Geoff is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in The Big Apple. AnneMariaOutOfTDAW.png|Anne Maria is eliminated by the Drop of Shame in French Talent Contest. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= BeardoHurled.png|Beardo is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in A Radioactive Beginning. CodyHurled.png|Cody is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens. JasmineHurled.png|Jasmine is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder. CourtneyHurled.png|Courtney is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Toxic Battle of...Doom!. DawnHurled.png|Dawn is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in En-Toxicating. DuncanHurled.png|Duncan is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Mutant Kingdom. AmyHurled.png|Amy is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Down, Down In My Awful Mine. ShawnHurled.png|Shawn is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste. LindsayHurled.png|Lindsay is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Fun Zone 3.0. SameyHurled.png|Samey is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Mutant See, Mutant Do. DaveHurled.png|Dave is also eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Mutant See, Mutant Do. TylerHurled.png|Tyler is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Samey-Bot's Revenge. ScottHurled.png|Scott is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate. AlejandroHurled.png|Alejandro is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw. OwenHurled.png|Owen is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in 2014: A Toxic Owen. EvaHurled.png|Eva is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant. SadieHurled.png|Sadie is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Chris & Stitch. NoahHurled.png|Noah is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind. BrickHurled.png|Brick is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds. BethHurled.png|Beth is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Monster Falls. JoHurled.png|Jo is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in Sleepless in Awkwanawaw. ScarlettHurled.png|Scarlett is eliminated by the Hurl of Shame in There's No Crying in War. |-| Total Drama All-Stars Take 2= |-| Total Drama Back in Action= |-| Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare= Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island Category:Total Drama Wild West Category:Total Drama Around the World Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl Category:Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Category:Total Drama Back in Action Category:Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare